


离经叛道

by Error5789



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Guide Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sentinel Steve Rogers, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789





	离经叛道

Part 1

在相当长的一段时间里，托尼曾希望那是个失误。向导，就好像一个无法被否认的事实：霍华德·安东尼·史塔克一直不与其独子亲近，究其原因，伟大的史塔克先生一开始便预知自己的孩子是一个脆弱不堪，难成大业的人，这孩子会将霍华德·史塔克的毕生心血毁之一旦。

好吧，只是曾经而已。

在托尼还晓得恐惧为何物的年纪里，却没有等到结合热降临的时候，明白了，七岁时拿到的那个测试结果不算什么，因为在十四岁的时候，自己没有结合热，也没有出现灵伴。没有灵伴，没有结合热，也没有人能解释其中缘由，哪怕托尼的父亲，伟大的霍华德·史塔克也弄不清楚自己的儿子为什么会这样。就好像基因对人类开了一个玩笑，嘿，你们觉得已经掌握了破译的方法了？猜猜怎么着？BOOM！！错了！哦，还能说什么呢？凡事皆有例外嘛。

所以你看，这挺好的，真的，安东尼·爱德华·史塔克是一个没有结合热也没有灵伴的向导，换句话说，霍华德·史塔克的心血算是被保住了。因为他儿子不是一天到晚只懂得被肏的生育机器，日后提案修改《第8.0号文件》的压力就小了许多。那么，如此一来老史塔克与小史塔克的关系是不是就可以好转了？又错了，似乎对比起向导而言，没有结合热也没有灵伴的托尼更加让霍华德失望。如果说之前的小史塔克勉强还算个合格品，现在的小史塔克只是个失败品了。

“为什么会这样，贾维斯？整件事就像个天大的笑话！”在知道最终结果的那一天，托尼忐忑不安地来到父亲的书房前，鼓足勇气想来一场父子间的促膝长谈，在没有闭严实的门外，托尼听到，“这对玛利亚来说是怎样的一个打击，让我们怎能接受！……”托尼离开了，再也没有回去。两年后，史塔克夫妇在参加一场慈善晚宴的路上出了车祸，去世了。但由于十二小时前新的《向导保护法案》被通过，托尼成了史塔克家族产业的所有者。那时的托尼未满十七岁，从没有结合热也没有灵伴的“史塔克家的那个向导小子”变为“能力不输其父的绝世天才”与“私生活放荡不羁的亿万富翁”。

无论哨兵，向导还是普通人，对于托尼·史塔克来说都没有区别，早在十四岁那年他就知道，自己从不属于其中的任何一种。

Part 2

在意识不断苏醒的过程中，托尼以为自己回到了十四岁那年，站在书房门外，“史塔克先生，”托尼头疼欲裂，他艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张床上。床边站着一位带眼镜的老头子，“你可以听得到吗？”那老头问道。

“这是哪儿？”托尼在老头的帮助下撑起身子，“拜托不要告诉我这是精神疗养所，我可不认为有谁可以把我送进来。”托尼边说边打量整个空间——没有窗，一个通风口，一扇铁门，两个监控摄像头，雪白的墙，两张床，一张摆满了东西的大书桌。

“不”那老头面色凝重，“我倒希望这儿能是精神疗养院。”

 

托尼一向喜欢与国防部合作，因为他们贪得无厌，而且是史塔克工业的忠实拥趸，好吧，这当然与托尼·史塔克的天才设计脱不了干系。所以当国防部邀请托尼来为他们演示S.I.针对哨兵最新研制的π型信息素导弹时，托尼很干脆就答应了，没有与罗迪插科打诨，没有与小辣椒讨价还价，于是在国防部位于纽约几千公里开外的地下演练场里被自己研制的武器击中了。

 

“你在这呆了有多久？”托尼难以置信的问道。

“大概二十来年吧，”老头子叫侯殷森，居然是一名不见经传的研究向导信息素的遗传学专家，他倒了杯水，递给托尼，但托尼摇摇头，示意他放到桌子上。

“你的家人与同事难道从未想过要找你吗？”托尼走到桌子前，抓起水杯喝了一口，“他们以为我在一次实验事故中丧生了。”殷森取下自己的眼镜擦拭着，语气淡漠。

“怎样的一次事故？”托尼盯着他问。

“你刚从昏迷中醒过来，史塔克先生，我认为你最好还是先休息一下。”殷森带回眼镜，“他们会来找你谈判的。”

他们？他们是谁？托尼正想问，铁门被打开了，一队负荷真枪实弹的雇佣兵走了进来。为首的头目说：“斯塔克先生，我的雇主想见你。”托尼挑了挑眉，站起来。

 

“你好，斯塔克先生，久仰大名。”身着一袭定制银白西装，梳着大背头的白种人向托尼比划着，“请坐。想喝点什么？我这儿有香槟、威士忌，还是你更喜欢更带劲的？朗姆？”那人走向吧台，“我现在更想来杯白兰地。”托尼随意地坐上那张真皮沙发，“你看起来有些面熟。”

“哦哇，我该感到荣幸吗？”那人走过来，将酒放在托尼面前的茶几上，顺势坐在托尼旁边，“让我想想，我们第一次见面是在，嗯，十年前？”他不确定的皱眉到，“哥本哈根，《战地新式精神武器使用条约》？”

“平安夜晚宴，奥德里奇•基连。”托尼拿起酒喝了一口，“没想到你还真是我的大粉丝。”

“谁说不是呢？”基连也呷了一口自己手上的酒，“我在那场晚宴之后想明白一件事，”他放下酒杯，双眼含笑的望着托尼，“想让人倾听，最好的办法就是把自己变强大，更绝妙的是，你不再需要被倾听，你甚至不需要倾听。”说完，他起身，“言归正传，难道你从不好奇吗，托尼？为什么你没有灵伴？”

“坦白地说，没有。”托尼平静地看着基连，“相比起生物遗传那些东西，我更喜欢机械工程这类玩意。”托尼也放下手中的酒杯，站起身，“如果你找我来是为了叙旧，鉴于之前受到的攻击，我想先去洗漱一番，”托尼直视基连，“你的待客之道真糟糕。”

基连微微一笑，“我的错，不应该如此心急，从U型克西炸弹下成功逃生确实是件苦差事。”他打了个响指，那个一直站在门边，带托尼过来的佣兵头目走了进来，“明天这个时候再把史塔克先生请过来。现在，带他去洗漱，然后送食物过去。”

Part 3

他醒来，发现自己被白噪音包围着，再也不是刺骨的严寒与冰层移动的咔吱声。

 

他知道自己被困在冰原之下，身体被冻住，五感却向四面八方伸展。

一个幽灵，他想，正是他现在状态最真实的写照。

他在这茫茫极夜里奋力延伸自己的嗅觉，听觉，甚至“视觉”，但他什么都感受不到，除开自己缓慢而沉稳的心跳，除开无尽的寒冷与漫长的黑夜，他再也感受不到任何生命迹象。

最开始的时候，他告诉自己，没关系，现在是极夜，待天气慢慢暖和起来，冰雪会融化成潺潺流水，太阳会再次造访这片土地，然后，生命会再次来临。

但是他等来又等去，无数个极夜与极昼交替出现，在这白茫荒原上游荡的，始终只有自己。也许你已经死了，史蒂夫，而这，是你一个人的地狱。

 

“这个项目是近几年才被重新开启的。”寇森探员对正在接受医护人员检查的美国队长说道，“之前的搜救行动受当时的科技影响，一直无法准确定位您，队长。”寇森望着低头沉默不语的美国队长，“当仪器扫描到您的时候，我们都很担心，因为没人能感受到您灵识的存在。”

TBC


End file.
